


[ART] When He Makes Your Tea Just Right

by PotterArt



Series: Drawble The Day Away [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Drawing, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Neck Kissing, Scars, Sectumsempra Scars, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: Kintsugi- the act of embracing damage by repairing broken objects with gold.





	[ART] When He Makes Your Tea Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord drawble challenge of April 2019.

**Prompt:** "Just Right"

 **Restriction:** Colors restricted to black, white, and one colour of choice in up to 5 different shades

  


* * *

_“ **Kintsugi** \- The art of repairing broken objects with gold. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise.”_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and my art on [ Tumbr!](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
